dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Mattkenn3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:T-Rex 882 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- T-Rex 882 (Talk) 00:12, September 30, 2009 Unblocked After a lengthy discussion, myself and Raptor 225 have decided between ourselves to unblock you from this wiki. Gigantosaurus 001 was present, but did not pass comment on the matter. I read your “I’m Sorry” message and posted it to the other Founders. We duly met and decided to give you one final chance. I now must say one thing. I forgive you. With that all over, here is your first job, should you accept it. Read the rules for updated rules and then change all the dinosaur names in articles into italics. Leave off hyperlinks for now. This is a direct Founder order (see Rule 13). Thank you, Welcome back Welcome back to this wiki. We need to get a few things straight and understood. First, you may re-create your userpage. Second, when you want to sign something, could you use Signatures/yournamehere with the Template brackets around it? It is what everybody does here. Signing the time is optional. Next, could you maybe advertise this wiki on other wikis? Talk to the bureaucrat Troodon145 for more information, as he is head of recruitment. Finally, I want to help you with your wikia as well. Good luck. Edit on main page I did not leave that edit, but i will change it for you. Politeness is always nice, so i thank you for that. Problems Two problems. One, that thing on the Main Page was me, not Raptor. I put it on whilst the wikis were "feuding", for lack of a better word, so leave Raptor alone. Two, your signature does not comply with our regulations. Use this signature, please. I have recreated your user page and unprotected it. You may edit it freely, but DO NOT put back any external links. External links We can't take the risk, all the computers here crashed due to a virus when one of our users logged onto another wiki. So no external links, please. Recruitment I hear that you and I been told to work on recruiting new users. Good Luck! A vandal What the bloody hell have you done to annoy this guy? He is coming vandalising our wiki now, and his username disses you, so what the bloody hell have you done to annoy him? Raptor has already blocked him, but that's not the point. Edits I know that you contribuate to other wiki's apart from this one. but i can't help noticing you have not edited for a couple of days.Please get back to me. Userpage Your userpage is unblocked already…I think… Also, external links, no. We are desperate for users and cannot afford to lose them. Not unless you do the task I assigned you and recruit users. Also, what’s with the signature? You do know that having a signature that does not comply with the rules is a blockable offence? Never mind. Just don’t do it again, OK? Sig My mistake, I saw an old message with your old sig on. Sorry. Enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday (i know u call it vacation, but im from england) Sig My mistake, I saw an old message with your old sig on. Sorry. Enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday (i know u call it vacation, but im from england) Dinopedia Someone is seriously vandalising Dinopedia. They've put over 300 spam articles on (states of the USA, cities in Massachussets etc). I wonder if you could give me bureaucrat or sysop rights there so that I could help you deal with it? I do want to help you and your wiki. Hope your holiday went well, Yeah, that league of dino wikis is great. And to be honest, we have barely any other users. Once all the Founders have voted, according to our rules, it's final. Founders have final say. I'll make that League of Dinosaur Wikis (it'll be another wiki) and I'll make all the bureaucrats of the normal dino wikis bureaucrats there. I'll send the web address soon. The web address The web address is http://dinoleague.wikia.com Talk to me there to claim your rightful bureaucrat status. All users of the other dino wikis have the same rank on the League of Wikis. When you get there, add your wikis name to the Main Page and create an article about it. Dinopedia Some prick vandalised Dinopedia. I rollbacked his 5 vandal edits and blocked him. He was using a template and replacing the content of the pages with some template about hellfire...what the ****? [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 09:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh man. Thanks. I'm currently working on another project, so I put my Dinopedia work on hold. I'm also going on vacation for a week or two, so I won't be aroundd. Thank you so much for watching over the wiki. -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 13:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Dinopedia vandal No worries. Just remember the ancient equation: T-Rex 882 + irritating vandal = block [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course ;) -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 15:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Have a nice holiday =) : [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 11:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC)